Passing Notes
by DressandTie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are passing notes in class First fan fic so sorry if it sucks
1. the Superbowl

**First fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks, set in the SE2:11 how I interpretted Kurt asking Kurt to come and see the game with him**

* * *

><p>Finn's football game was coming up and Kurt was really looking forward to it, to see all his friends that is, the game didn't really appeal to him in the slightest. Although ND were going to be there, Karofsky and the other Neanderthals would also be there, Kurt shuddered at the thought of having to see him again.<p>

At the back of the English classroom Blaine noticed his friend stiffen, curious as to what the boy was thinking about that could make him have such a strong reaction, he quickly scribbled a note, passing it over when the teacher wrote something on the board.

_Kurt are you OK? B _

Kurt glanced at Blaine's handwriting wondering how he should reply. He knew he should really be focussing on the novel in front of him instead of replaying the memory of the brute in a letterman jacket slamming him into the rows of lockers. The impish boy suddenly had a brainwave and texted his Dad before turning his attention back to the note.

_I'm fine. What are you doing this weekend? K _

Blaine had been watching the taller boy since he had passed the note and was trying to decipher what the boy could be thinking through his body language alone. He was totally stumped, a feeling that was not alleviated by Kurt's response. Blaine had already made plans that weekend to go bowling with Wes and David but as it was only Wednesday, he thought that he could easily cancel those plans, giving them enough warning without having to fear the wrath of the gavel.

_Not much, Why? B _

Kurt smiled to himself as he read the response.

_Want to go to a football game with me? -as friends_- Kurt added, even though he was totally smitten with Blaine, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Football? Kurt was asking him to a football game? Blaine had to blink several times but the word remained on the page. His confused expression did not go unnoticed by the teacher who enquired. "Anything the matter Mr Anderson?"

"Yes Miss Watson," Blaine replied "I'm just a bit confused by the passage." he lied trying to remember what the old crone had been rambling on about. The class let out an audible groan as they received yet another explanation how Dickens portrayed the city of London. Blaine sighed at having cleverly avoiding being found out and replied to the note.

_Sure, When and where? B _

_It's a McKinley game, Finn's playing so our parents are going, I just wondered if you wanted to go as well? K _

Kurt checked his phone and grinned, his plan to introduce Blaine to the Hudmel clan was well underway

_I don't want to intrude on family bonding time B _

_Don't be silly, I can introduce you to all of ND this way K _

_OK, why do I feel that there's something you aren't telling me? B _

_Don't know what you are talking about K _

Blaine turned to look at his friend, arching his brow, Kurt tried tried to resist bursting into hysterics, Blaine's triangular eyebrows really did look hilarious when he did that. Gulping Kurt ripped out another page of his notebook.

_Karofsky will be there and I haven't seen him since I left K _

Realization came over the curly-haired boy as he read the latest installment.

_Don't worry he won't be able to come anywhere near us. It'll be fine. Want to go for coffee later? B _

This time it was Kurt's turn to look at the other boy giving him a 'bitch-please. glare

_Don't we always K _

_Some things never change B _

Just like my feelings for you both boys added in their heads.


	2. Silly Love Songs

**So I had another go at writing fanfic, I think there must be somethin about public transport, I wrote the first chapter on the train and this waiting for the bus so yeah enjoy or not whatever floats your boat **

**This is what I imagine the scene to go for just before the warbler meeting in silly love songs when Kurtie's heart is crushed I really wanted to hit Blaine in that scene but anyway I'll shut up its storytime!**

* * *

><p>Blaine had butterflies in his stomach, he'd never been so nervous, well not about someone whose name was not Kurt. He could really use his best friend's advice right now he thought as he tore a sheet out of his French book and wrote<p>

_can you help me B_

French was his least favorite subject so Blaine had no problem in blanking out the lesson. Kurt on the other hand loved the language and it therefore took the shorter boy a few attempts of swatting the other boy on the arm before he got a response.

When he finally got his attention Kurt took his time in replying. Shit, he needs my help, Oh dear Jimmy Choo what should I do - hey that rhymes. Kurt had been so happy when Blaine had asked him whether it would be too much to sing to someone on Valentine's day and he knows my coffee order he thought, trying not to hyperventilate

_What can I help you with? K_

_Well I can't think of song. Any ideas? B_

wow, thought Kurt, does he want me to pick the song that he's going to sing to me? He's treating me like an equal in the relationship- no Kurt stop your not in a relationship, your just friends - but you could be so much more he argued in his head. Ugh this is not helping the situation. Blaine needs my help, now Kurt focus.

_Well if you ask me, I think you should do something heartfelt that really expresses your feelings K_

_Thanks Kurt, I think I may have the perfect song B_

_Can't wait to hear it K_

Kurt hoped that the other boy would not read into this last note as much as he had but he didn't have to worry, Blaine was totally oblivious, even more so than Finn.

_Your the best Thanks B_

With that the bell rang and Blaine nearly skipped out of the room shouting "see you in rehersal" as he went.

Kurt looked dumbfounded at the last note. Oh sweet grilled cheesus this is actually happening. He made sure that no one else was in the room before getting up and doing a happy dance, the chosen dance was Beyonce's single ladies, the irony of which he did not realize until after the Gap Attack.


	3. Comeback

**So sorry for the delay in updates, this is what I thougfht might happen in the comeback episode, I personally thought that this episode sucked potentially because of the lack of Klaine. So as there was no canon I had no material to play around with, I hope that its alright**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson strolled into the classroom, Things had been tense ever since Kurt had admitted his feelings for the tenor. Blaine had initially panicked and had told the boy that he just wanted to be firends. But did he? In all honesty when Kurt had come up with the 'When Harry met Sally' analogy Blaine had been glad as it meant that they still had hope, he just had to get his act together and ask him<p>

Blaine hesitated before taking his usual seat at the back of the classroom.

_Are we ok? B_

_Yes, sure K_

_Cool, I don't know what I'd do without you B_

Don't read into that-bad Kurt- he means it in a strictly platonic way

Blaine wrote another note when he realised that Kurt had gone back to paying attention to the board and not him.

_Great I'm really excited about Warbler practice later, We're trying out a new song for regionals B _

_Oh really, what song? K_

_Pearl by Katy Perry B_

_Oh in the name of all things Gucci, you have a serious case of OKPD K_

_whats OKPD? B_

_Obsessive Katy Perry Disorder K_

_i do not :( B_

_I beg to differ, everyone within a 50 mile radius of your dorm room knows all the words to the songs on her latest album you play it so much K_

Blaine pouted, even though he knew it was kind of true he had been abusing the repeat button on his ipod

_well I could say the same about you and Gaga B_

_Oh please, _Kurt scoffed _Mama Monster is infinatley better than Katy Perry K_

They silently carried on the argument as to who was the better artist Lady Gaga or Katy Perry. The Boys were so enraptured in their debate that they did not notice that the teacher had asked Kurt to come up to the front and read out his essay. Sometimes being top of the class had its drawbacks and David their fellow warbler had to hit him on the back to get his attention.

When the counter-tenor finally returned to his seat Blaine had drawn out a list of how long Katy Perry had managed to stay in the charts - 1315 weeks if you were wondering

_Well your music taste is just inferior to mine so :P your probbably going to tell me that you love the Biebster next K_

_Hell yes he's a God B_

Kurt resisted the urge to facepalm. Why did I ask? he asked himself. Oh my Gaga I have the perfect idea.

_My friend Sam has startd the Justin Beiber Experience he's performing at the local karaoke bar tonight. I said that I'd go do you want to come? K _

_That sounds toatlly awesome I'm definatley up for that B_

_Cool, I'll text you the details later K _

Blaine smiled things between the pair were going to be fine unlike his understanding of this poem and with that he pulled his attention to the explanation about the difference between a haiku and a sonnet.

* * *

><p><strong>so I attempted humour I think i failed and I got the 1315 figure from wikipedia if its not right I'm sorry<strong>


	4. BIOTA

**Firstly I want to apologize to all my readers (OMG I actually have readers *does happy dance*) that this has taken sooooo long for me to upload, I went away to france for a week and then I had writers block but now here it is and I alreadyt have an idea what to do next so hopefully - if all goes to plan there won't be such a huuuuge gap between the next 2 chapters.**

**Secondly I was a bit stuck on how to do BIOTA i thought splitting it would be a good idea originally i was going to do it in 3 stages but now its only 2 I had the first one written for aaaaages but panicked how I was going to resolve it **

**so without any fortherer ado I give you Passing notes chapter 4 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

Kurt walked into the room feeling triumphant, last night when he had been checking Facebook on Finn's laptop he had looked in the browser history and found a goldmine. I can definitely use this to my advantage he thought.

The plan to blackmail Finn had fallen into place pretty much immediately as there was going to be an ND party on Friday, aptly named the Rachel Berry Train wreck Extravaganza and Kurt wanted he had gone to Finn and told him that if he and Blaine were not allowed to come, a copy of his browser history would just mysteriously fall into Carole's hands. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that his oaf of a brother did not know how to clear history- seriously its so simple you just press delete.

Blaine hadn't seen the countertenor all day and was thus oblivious to his plans. They both had their last lesson together. The hatred for the math class was mutual so they would spend the whole lesson silently conversing through notes. The teacher had barely started talking when Kurt received the first note.

Hey B

Hi K

Why the evil grin? B

Just plotting K

Do tell B

basically I'm blackmailing Finn, its not even funny how easy it is K

The boy has lots of dirty laundry then? B

lets just say that he doesn't know how to clear his browser history K

Oh, what do you intend to do to him? B

I thought about making him my shopping slave for like a week, but there's a party tomorrow do you want in? K

Sounds good, will there be alcohol? B

Well, Puck's going to be there so i think it will be more than likely, I'm not drinking though I had a rather unfortunate experience with it K

? B

Nope not going there Anderson K

Oh come on! you can't tell me that and then withhold the details B

Ugh fine, well basically I came to school drunk last year, called the guidance counselor bambi and then proceeded to be sick on her shoes :( K

Blaine tried to keep a straight face and failed, earning a few amused looks from the other students, Blaine managed to disguise his laughter as a coughing fit

OMG that's priceless B

I feel so bad, she still hasn't forgiven me, she's got OCD and is constantly cleaning, well I'm never drinking again so I'm designated driver- so I have to go now anyway- so are you up for it? K

definitely count me in. B

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday-after the whole argument and the "100% gay" realization<strong>

Kurt had wanted to apologize to Blaine after whole "definitely 100% gay" debacle but when he saw the shorter boy re-emerging from the bathroom he had bolted. He hadn't meant those words that had come out of his mouth, he had regretted them as soon as he had spoken. He had always thought of himself as being an honest, kind person but yesterday, ugh Kurt didn't want to think about it, yesterday was a low blow for Kurt Hummel.

It was therefore with a heavy heart that he skulked into the classroom. The very fact that he wasn't sauntering in with his usual grace spoke volumes. well it would have done to anyone who knew Kurt well enough, but Blaine was hiding his head in his hands, he was so ashamed of himself.

How could he have said those things to his best friend? especially comparing him to Karofsky, that was just downright mean. He honestly wouldn't blame Kurt if he never spoke to him again. He was even considering never speaking to himself again. Yet he didn't have that luxury.

Kurt decided to take his normal spot next to Blaine at the back of the room, He didn't dare look at the other occupant of the desk as he wrote. If either boy had looked up they would have seen the other mirroring their actions. The hoys simultaneously handed each other identical notes.

Sorry K

Sorry B

Hysterical laughter ensued which afforded them a glare from Miss Wall the history was the first to recover from the outburst.

I'm so sorry for what I said to you, that was really mean of me, can you ever forgive me? B

Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I was so unsupportive after all you have done for me. I'm so ashamed I exploded on you, the question is can you forgive me? K

Ok so we're both really sorry, can we just forget that this whole thing ever happened? B

gladly K

shall we go for a celebratory drink after rehearsal? - coffee that is not alcohol never again B

What are we celebrating? K

Our friendship duh! and how no one, especially Rachel Berry (ugh i can still taste her mouth even though I gargled mouthwash for like an hour after she kissed me yesterday) is ever going to come between us B

As Artie would say- Preach. now what the hell is it that we are supposed to be doing? K

writing some essay about a guy called Louis I think B

But which one? they are like all called Louis K

Very good question Kurtie. I'm just going to copy Wes' later B

Don't you dare call me that! and you can't do that cheater K

Blasphemy! I would never do something so base, well not for an exam or something that mattered its just some daft essay who even cares about French Kings? B

Wasn't one of them gay and caused a scandal? K

Possibly but I think you mean James 1st of England, he was like lovers with the duke of Buckingham, they had a secret passageway between their bedrooms at Hampton Court for nighttime visits B

Why do we not learn about this stuff in hist? that is actually like interesting K

Because my gay prodigy we live in a homophobic society. sad but true B

Very true, I'm moving to New York as soon as possible and gay prodigy really? K

No fair I want to come, and yes if you look up to me I'm going to use it to my advantage ;) B

Well by all means do I'm not going to stop you K

:) B

:) K

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the stuff that they do in history is not in the syllabus. I'm English so I took the liberty of using something that we covered in school, and like OMG they are indeed like all called Louis its so epically confusing and I really do say like too much, reading over what I wrote therefore comes up way too often so i apologise for that also for my Britishisms i put the spell check on American but sorry if its too much in the English stylee anyway I'm going to shut up nowbut<strong>

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>


	5. Sexy

**OMG I have reviews seriously YAY YAY YAY YAY!**

**Thank you so much and Wolf Princess Girl- also your wish is my comand et voila new chapter woop woop!**

**This one however doesn't have any background to it just dialouge well technically written dialouge or whatever you call it**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy<strong>

**The day after the talk**

_Hey baby penguin B_

_I hate you K_

_Oh come on penguins are amazing like in happy feet they sing and they dance like in happy feet and according to surf's up they are mean surfers and pingu is like incredible B_

_you seriously watch far to many penguin films K_

_Pingu isn't a film its a program and the penguins honk at each other instead of speaking its epic B_

_and your weird K_

_yup and you love it :D B_

_You seem a bit distracted and distant today is everything ok? B_

_yes everuthing's fine K_

_I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable the other day B_

_Don't be silly I'm not upset at you, It's...um well my dad decided to give me the talk K_

_oh how did it go? B_

_Well I am now the proud owner of pamphlets and I matter Blaine I matter K_

_you do indeed B_

_your so gay K_

_yup 100% gay, I'm glad Rachel made that clear to me B_

_goon K_

_diva B_

_hobbit K_

_tickle me dough face B_

_poodle head K_

_porcelain B_

_Blaine Warbler K_

_hey your a warbler too so you can't use that against me B_

_I can and I will so ha! K_

_well lets settle on both being birds, I'm a warbler and your a penguin :) B_

_I'm never going to live that one down am I K_

_Nopity nopity nopity nooooooo B_

_I repeat your such a goon K_

* * *

><p><strong>so there you go <strong>

**the shortest one I've done but it was fun **

**I'm not sure whether Pingu made it internationally so if you haven't seen it I suggest you do :D**

**also I have a dilemma does anyone have any suggestions as to how I should write Klaine after they get toether because well - I might as well just say it - not been in a relationship like ever so how should I portray them suggestions welcome **

**anyway I'll just shut up because otherwise the a.n. is longer than the story and thats just depressing**


	6. Original Song

**OMG OMG OMG did you see the Klaine skit from Dublin ! so cute I'm so jealous of everyone who went to Glee live, I wanted to go so badly :( **

**I really am a stalker I was looking at Chris and Darren's twitters today and those boys ugh they make my heart melt :D**

**on a more sombre note Chord Overstreet's contract has not been renewed- he's no longer a regular - bad times but am hoping he might be a guest satar from time to time they can't waft Samcedes under our noses and then just take it away ugh- hope this is just a rumor but hey ho**

**However did say that fox did not renew his contract in favour of making Darren Criss and Harry Shum Jr. regulars so not all bad news and the more Darren Criss in our lives the better :D**

**well anyway here you go new chapter woop woop! and am currently watching Sound of music yay its Kurtie's namesake!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't been so happy in a long time and had to physically stop himself from doing a happy dance as he walked through the halls of Dalton. The happy fuzzy feeling did not go away as he arrived in the classroom and took the seat next to his boyfriend. Lets just repeat that Kurt thought MY BOYFRIEND !<p>

_Hey B x_

* * *

><p><em>Kurt blushed at the kiss on the piece of paper<em>

_Hey yourself K x_

_your adorable when you blush B x_

_only then? K x_

_your always adorable and you know it B x_

_is that the only adjective you know, or is the only way to describe me? K x_

_are you doubting me my baby penguin? B x_

Blaine slid the note over to Kurt's side of the desk before burrowing his head in his notebook. scribbling something like a mad man. Kurt was trying to read what was gripping his boyfriend's attention so (there was that word again :D)

_Blainey why are you ignoring me? K x_

_Blaine K x_

_Oi say something K x_

_Fine then be like that I'll just go back to taking these ridiculous notes K x_

The curly haired boy had been bent over his notebook for a good fifteen minutes, in which time Kurt had managed to take two pages worth of notes about the french revolution, (zzzzzzzzzzzzz) before he gave his latest installment to the conversation to his 'pingu' as he now insisted on calling Kurt, much to the latter boys annoyance.

_My dearest Kurt_

_There are so many words I could use to describe you. You are the most beautiful, kind, compassionate, wonderful, elegant, fashionable, sexy, dazzling, graceful, fabulous, brave, glamorous, gentle, exuberant, lovely, kindhearted, magnificent, pretty, hot, perfect, loyal, romantic, chivalrous, spectacular, loving, vivacious, sensual, cute, angelic, stunning, sublime, charming, amazing, supermegafoxyawesome hot person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. you are adorable B xxxxxx_

_oh sweet grilled cheesus Blaine your amazing although you sound like you've just swallowed a dictionary K x_

_Blaine held up his hands in mock defeat_

_what gives you that idea? I just have an epic vocabulary B x_

_Now that I don't doubt, maybe I can test you vocabulary at dinner tonight? K x_

_are you propositioning me Mr. Hummel? B x_

_why yes, yes I am K x_

_Forceful aren't you I like it, pick me up at 7 B x_

When the bell rang at the end of the class Kurt and Blaine's hands entwined as they left their room

" I think I'm the one with the supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend" Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear as they left the room

* * *

><p><strong>So Blaine didn't swallow the dictionary but I did well actually I googled but same difference<strong>

**also sorry about the random line after the first hey I dunno how to get rid of it **


	7. Post Regionals  OS

**Ok so this was too much fun to write so am going to have another note passing session during original sone this one is to take place after regionals but I'll say more about that at the endI didn't think I needed to previously but as there is many an interruption this chapter Blaine is in bold**

**For Thank you so much for your review AVPM FTW!**

**also bonus points to anyone who can spot all the song lyric references :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for last night , kind of makes up for losing regionals n'est pas B x<strong>

_Firstly never speak French and yes I guess going on dates with you does make losing regionals less painful so thank you K x _

**I don't speak French so I let the funky music do the talking B x **

_Oh shut it you goon :) K x _

_And thanks for coming with me to tell my dad after we got off stage K x _

**No problem my prince and I think he may have guessed during candles we weren't exactly being subtle B x **

_you mean you weren't being subtle, you were literally throwing yourself at me K x _

**you loved it B x **

_don't make me blush K x _

**well you kind of failed at that, your going bright red, I bet your blushing all over B x **

_wouldn't you like to know you pervert K x _

Kurt cringed at what he had just written. He should take that back and tear uo the piece of paper that they had been writing on, nope too late Blaine was already looking at him quizzically.

**Is my baby penguin losing his innocence? B x **

_Oh Prada I didn't mean to say it like that your going to think I'm some kind of slut now and I swear I'm not, I can't even watch those films I just get clammy and thinking about their mother's And gaga your going to think I'm like Puckerman or Santana with their heads in the gutter and how I can't think of anything but jumping you, not that I don't want to, I'm sure that it would be amazing and incredible and I want to someday, I want your hands on my skin tight jeans just not now I'm not ready for this, Please don't hate me Blaine. Please don't leave me I've never felt this way about anyone before your totally awesome and I love spending time with you your like my missing puzzle piece. You complete me. your so amazingly clever and funny, you can make me laugh for hours ad when you sing you light up the room its just so beautiful and sexy and seductive and and... _

**Ok firstly shut up I don't think we need another adjective list-well not anytime soon also have you finished you rant? because you know I don't intend on leaving you anytime soon your near damn perfection Kurt Hummel and we can take things as slow as you want to babe because as they say in the L'Oreal adverts- your so worth it B x **

_oh Blaine how do you know exactly what to say to cheer me up? K x _

**Well Kurtie, let me tell you a secret...I'm your missing puzzle piece :D B x **

_your amazing K x _

**and your adorable B x**

_amazing K x _

**adorable B x **

_amazing K x _

**adorable B x **

_amazing K x _

**adorable B x **

_supermegafoxyawesomehot K x _

**:D B x **

_:D K x _

**Kurt? Bx **

_Blaine? K x _

**Um.. **

_from umbridge K x _

**Hey I hadn't finished writing B x **

_sorry I watched Alice in wonderland last night K x _

**The Disney version? OMG I love that film B x **

_you love all the Disney films and no it was the Tim Burton one - its seriously weird -sorry I interrupted you K x _

**That's ok I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to tell my parents about us B x **

_Really? Oh Blaine I'd love to meet your parents K x _

**I wouldn't want to meet them if I were you, they are n't as accepting as your dad B x **

_Blainey I'm sure they love you and want you to be happy K x _

**well you can say that... **

_and I will try my damn hardest to make you happy K x _

**Quit interrupting me B x **

_Sorry :( K x _

**And you know you make me happy, very happy in fact. I... **luckily Blaine was saved by the bell, well it would have been far too early in the relationship to say those 3 words they'd only got together a few days ago for Pete's sake. But Blaine knew that he loved Kurt forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>so there you go :D <strong>

**if you haven't worked it out yet I see the events going a bit like this : Burt comes to regionals sees them doing candles and is a bit like eh?Then Blaine and Kurt tell him afterwards then go on a date in the evening this note writing session takes place the day after - so after regionals but before pav's funeral**

**I also love me some disney :D I've made myself a bucket list of 21 things to do before I'm 21 (only a few months left aaaaaaaargh) and watching all the disney films is one of them well the animated onews anyway luckily as I am a geeeek I've already seen most its the newer ones that I haven't seen **

**much love to all my readers (OMG I still can't believe there are readers "*flails*)**


	8. Night of Neglect

**I decide to keep Blaine in bold it takes a bit longer to format but makes it less confusing - for me at least**

**Thank you soooooo much reviews you guys are totally awesome!**

**any way on with the show**

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents provided him with bed and board and sent him to Dalton after they realized the extent of their son's bullying but Blaine felt like he wasn't really part of the family, well he was until he was 14. Now, not so much turning point being when he came out. His family weren't very excepting of his sexuality and were convinced that it was just a stage, he would grow out of it and they would get their son back eventually. His dad was forever trying to come up with new ways of "straightening him out" like the car that they had fixed last summer, even taking his son on a fishing trip, but all had been to no avail.<p>

It was for this reason that Blaine had been nervous about introducing Kurt to his parents and admitting to them that he had a boyfriend in the first place. Kurt had however taken it all in his stride, giving Blaine yet another reason to love the boy. Kurt had made small talk with his mother and even impressing his father with his knowledge of cars.

Blaine was grateful to his boyfriend for all his efforts and intended on showing his appreciation- no not like that get your mind out of the gutter Anderson.

**You were amazing last night, how can I ever repay you B x**

_Well I can think of a few things... K x_

**Care to elaborate B x**

_Well you could start by talking me to dinner at the new Italian or we could go to the movies or you could take me to the park for a picnic or something like that K x_

**Well why don't you leave the planning to me and just be ready for a totally awesome night on Friday B x**

_I can't wait K x_

Thursday

_Blaine I think we need to change our plans for Friday K x_

**are you standing me up? :( B x**

_No, that only works if I didn't come to the date without telling you my intentions and then when your sat there all alone you can be like damn I've been stood up - but I'm not cancelling our date just moving it to a different venue K x_

Blaine pouted he had made reservations at the new Italian ( a la Kurt's request) and then they were going to go to a drive in movie. He had been looking forward to being in charge of planning their dates for a change, not that he didn't like going to see productions of Rent, Hairspray, The sound of Music, Chicago, Evita and literally every musical ever made. He didn't mind as long as he had the right company *hint hint nudge nudge*.

Kurt could sense the other boys annoyance- yes because that's what kind of awesome boyfriend I am he thought.

_We don't have to go, only I thought we could go support my friends in New Direction but if you've already made plans we don't have to K x_

translation- we are going whether you like it or not

Blaine sighed Kurt was as stubborn as they came, once he wanted something he didn't let go. Fine he reasoned, he couldn't deny the boy anything, there goes the drive in.

**No, no we'll go, what exactly are we going to? B x**

Kurt grinned he loved getting his own way.

_It's called Night of Neglect, its a benefit concert K x_

**But most of your friends don't know about us yet B x**

They had only told Finn and Mercedes thus far and they were sworn to secrecy.

_We'll just have to keep PDAs on the down low whilst we are there, we could go for dinner before the show K x_

Well great, now he couldn't even spend the evening cuddling his boyfriend (and yes I shall keep referring to him as that because its true and I want to remind myself of the fact) Blaine resigned himself to write the next note

**OK but we have to tell them soon B x**

_I know I'm just freaking out a bit. I mean I know that they love me but Puck used to throw me into the dumpster daily so I kind of scared as to how they'll react K x_

**Courage B x**

_Why don't we tell them after the concert that way they'll all have be happy when we drop the bomb on them K x_

**You make it sound like we're doing something shameful B x**

_Oh gaga no, I really want to come over there and show you how much I appreciate what we've got K x_

**What do you propose we do B x**

_Well I would kiss you senseless, exploring your mouth with my tongue . I want to clear your mind of any thoughts but of me I want to Kiss your neck, sending shivers down your spine and nibble your ear, I want to..._

"Are you quite finished boys? Or is you conversation more interesting than my lesson." Mr Stape demanded standing in front of the two boys. Blaine wanted to point out that yes hearing or more like reading what his boyfriend wanted to do to him was far more interesting than any math equation would ever be but decided to stay quiet. Mr Stape continued "I think that the rest of the class would also like to know what is so enthralling to you two."

With that he took the piece of paper and started to read the conversation aloud. Kurt and Blaine blushed deeply at having been caught and wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow them up. The teachers eyes widened as he read the last entry "detention boys," he ordered "today see me in my office at four."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it just me or was anyone else annoyed at the lack of coupleyness (is that a word?) between Klaine during the concert - I made up the reason that they hadn't told people yet but it was a tad obvious during regionals I bet even Brittany could have worked it out.<strong>

**Sorry Kurt comes across a bit like a bitch in this I didn't mean to** :(

**A word on the future of this story if it can be called a story more like random drabbles but hey ho, the whole point of this was to have the boys passing notes but as we all know Kurt transfers in the next episode so there will only be one more chapter in this "story" *le gasp* **

**I know sad but true but fear not dear readers ( yay! theres readers this makes me smile so much yay yay yay yay yay!) because I'm having too much fun with this I propose starting a new drabble thing/story for the subsquent episodes in season 2 so keep your eyes peeled **

**love you lots like jelly tots**


	9. Born this way

**Its the final countdown! *hums the tune***

**without further ado heres the final chapter**

* * *

><p>Kurt had reached a new low of depression, he missed New Directions so badly and had learnt yesterday, due to Mercedes' slip of the tongue that they were doing Gaga this week. To make matters worse he and his dad had been summoned to Figgins' office to have a meeting with the Karofskys'. Well excuse me if I;m not jumping for joy he thought sourly as he slumped into his seat next to Blaine.<p>

After they had been caught by Mr Stape, the note passing between the two had become less frequent but when Blaine saw the expression on his boyfriend's face he knew he had to do something to cheer him up.

**Wes managed to get the Warblers a performance B x**

_Well whoop dee doo. I can't wait to be the ukulele and sway in the background while you jump around the stage like you've just sat on a bee* K x_

**Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning :( B x**

_Sorry I didn't mean to be so bitchy. I just received some bad news K x_

Blaine didn't want to press Kurt into telling him what was wrong but he was genuinely concerned about why Ping (haha I will call you that whether you like it or not) was so upset

**Is your dad ok? B x**

Kurt was touched by his boyfriends concern. Blaine knew how much his dad meant to him. Yet he was a bit scared of how to tell the lead soloist how he was going to meet the boy that was plagueing his nightmares in a few days.

_my dad's fine thanks for asking. I um I don't know how to say this um..._

**You know you can tell me anything right B x**

_Ok well here goes. I've been summoned to go to McKinley, I think Karofsky wants to apologize K x_

Blaine gasped, No friggin' way!

**Absolutely not, you can't go what if he tries to hurt you. No Kurt your not going K x**

_Relax Blaine, it'll be fine, my dad will be there and we're meeting in Figgins' office so he couldn't start anything if he tried. K x_

Funny how Kurt had wanted Blaine to reassure him but now quite the opposite seemed to be happening.

**Fine, but I want to know exactly what happens afterwards B x**

_Jeez, your quite the possessive boyfriend aren't you K x_

**I worry about you B x**

_And I appreciate that, but honestly I'll be fine, you don't have to worry, I'll make my dad take his shotgun if it'll make you feel better K x_

**yeah it kind of does, I really wanted to kill him when we saw him at the concert, I know I'm short but I could have taken him B x**

Gross exaggeration on your part Anderson, he would have squashed you like a fly he thought

_Well I'd rather my boyfriend wasn't in prison for murder, who would I cuddle in the sad parts of films and you know what I'm like with films, I cry like all the time* so that would be often K x_

**Ok I give in, your much more worth my time and energy than he is B x**

_Is there even any competition? K x_

**Never B x**

* * *

><p><strong>After Blaine finds out that Kurt is transferring<strong>

**I'll miss you Kurtie B x**

_I'll miss you too Blainey, I'm so sad I don't even have the energy to hit you for calling me that ghastly name K x_

**_Will you come visit us? B_** x

_Try and keep me away K x_

**Well I suppose I'm just going to have to go to the nursing home by myself then B x**

_yup and I get to do Gaga :D K x_

**Will you send me the video? B x**

_Why don't you come to the live performance? K x_

**Try and keep me away B x**

_Are you quoting me* K x_

**Maybe B x**

_Well at least if your quoting me, you won't forget me K x_

**Fraid your stuck with me Hummel B x**

_you make it sound like a bad thing K x_

**Wes and David tend to think so B x**

_Well I disagree K x_

**Oh really and why is that? B x**

* * *

><p><em>meet me in the junior commons in 5 and I'll show you K x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Again with the line in the wronplace and I don't know how to get rid of it daaaamn **

**Well there you have it that was passing notes, I've kind of left it open so luckily for anyone who cares I've already written what happenes next but as I said in th last chapter there is going to be a different story type thing for that **

**Thank you to everyone who read and special thanks to everyone who reviewed you really inspired me to plough on**

*** my friend sat on a bee once good times good times lol**

*** I literally cry at every single film ever written so yeah thats where i got the inspiration for that from, me and Kurt should have a cry off like a diva off but with crying**

*** I quoted one of my friends in an essay once, I referenced him and everything he was reading through it before I handed it in and was like WTH**


End file.
